


Still There

by Calesvol



Series: Naruto Events [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Sakumo Week, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: When no one knows what could come in the next year, all Sakumo has in what's in the present.
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Tsunade (Naruto)
Series: Naruto Events [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185356
Kudos: 1
Collections: Sakumo Week 2020





	Still There

Warning(s): G, none

* * *

“I guess I picked a good night to drag you away from whatever it was you were doing, huh, Sakumo-san?”

Tsunade’s voice was a bright tease in the gentle, late summer twilight. Along the high embankments that flanked this particular tributary of the Naka River that meandered through Konoha, they were fortunate that so few people were frequenting the popular date spot, even though the amorous pair had more than enough reason to be spending what little chance they had together.

It would only be a few days until they’d be deployed together against Suna’s poison and puppet mistress, Chiyo, and her son and daughter-in-law who were talented puppeteers themselves. A combination that the Slug Princess and White Fang of Konoha were among the best equipped to face, especially together.

“What was that, Tsunade-hime?” Sakumo asked densely despite the playful smile tugging at his features. “Something about dragging me away? Ah, were you going to toss me into the river?”

Tsunade scrunched up her face and poked her tongue petulantly at him, but it did little to stifle her genuine, soft peals of laughter. As Sakumo pocketed his hands, it was practically an invitation for the Senju to perch her hands in the crook of one of his arms subtly jutted for her to do so. Public affection wasn’t something typical of the Hatake, but considering how it was his birthday and with nary a person in the recent vicinity, it gave some time to themselves.

The lowing of summer birds in the boughs of trees nestled along the shores of the rivers provided some shade from the fiery inferno of the setting sun, clouds lit like fire, and an uncanny sort of presence filled the man. An awareness of the present, of the warmth of the sunlight basking his flesh, of Tsunade’s person hanging fondly off his arm, the now had never felt so tangible to him when life was otherwise a violent nightmare they were lucky to make each day through.

“Hm, of course not! I do feel a little tempted to now. As a birthday present,” Tsunade teased, face aglow in the warm beams, casting her beatific features in gold. When she noticed how his fondness seemed to see through her, Tsunade became minutely concerned. “Hey, you alright? You look a little out of it, Sakumo.”

It seemed like it was only yesterday when he’d lost his wife. And sooner since Tsunade had lost Dan, someone everyone absolutely was certain would ask to marry her with as much surety as he’d known Kakashi would be born and he’d only want to spend the rest of his life with one woman at his side. But, war made mourners of them all. They were lucky to be alive, to be able to forge happiness again after losing it so absolutely.

He didn’t say anything as he gently turned Tsunade’s face towards him by her chin, her amber eyes widening a touch in surprise. “You’re acting kinda funny…” she murmured absently, even though there was no weight to it; as nonsensical as an exhalation, a wayward breath.

The weight of the day wasn’t lost on him, Sakumo knew. For all he knew, he might not even make it to his next. This could very well be his last.

Tsunade didn’t need to hear him explain what he was feeling so much as she intuitively knew. The Senju gently cupped Sakumo’s face, amber eyes deep and imploring as they exchanged everything they needed to know wordlessly.

As soft lips brushed his, in the wake of a moment was Sakumo brought back into the twilight, his arms winding around her svelte waist with the blonde’s ample bosom pancaked sensually against his chest. The man shivered as the kiss deepened, needing it; lusting for life now more than ever.

Even with their lips withdrawing, the amorous embrace remained.

A reminder that they were still there, hopefully even in the next year to come.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For Sakumo Week 2020 Day 3 prompt: Birthday.


End file.
